Akane y Ranma
by Sakudepp
Summary: ¿como ha cambiado la vida de nuestra pareja en estos años? es cortido, leerlo    COMPLETO
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de esta historía no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Este pequeño fanfic de dos capítulos fue algo que se me ocurrió en las horas muertas en el trabajo, y es una pequeña venganza hacia Ryoga, que es quien lo escucha todo, la venganza es por aquella vez querer tener algo al mismo tiempo con Akane y Akari en su casa... eso no te lo perdono Ryoga xDD

Podeis dejar comentarios, me gustará leerlos ^^

Cap tulo 1. Akane

Ohhh! pero si est s aqu P-chan!

Ha pasado mucho tiempo sin verte, d nde has estado?tengo tanto que contarte...

Tu eres algo as como mi mejor amigo... bueno Ranma tambi n lo es, pero hay cosas que no le puedo contar a el.

M s bien en una reflecci n sobre todo lo que me ha pasado en estos ultimos a os...

Vamos a ir dos a os para atr s, concretamente cuando de repente un d a mi padre nos sorprendi diciendo que un amigo suyo vendr a a vivir a casa con su hijo. Para

rematar la faena, una de nosotras ser a comprometida con el... casarse? im ginate P-chan lo que pens en ese momento!

Yo volvia de correr como cada ma ana cuando mi padre me di la noticia. En ese momento pens que ser a una broma pesada de papa. C mo iba a venir a vivir a casa un

completo desconocido, con su hijo, otro completo desconocido y que encima se casar a con una de nosotras?. Cre que mi o padre estaba loco o que yo estaba teniendo la

peor de las pesadillas.

Pero ah estaba yo, sentada junto a mis hermanas esperando a Ranma, si Ranma as se llamaba el hijo del amigo de papa. Nabiki se hab a arreglado para la ocasi n, yo

ni muerta me arreglaba para la locura que iba a suceder.

Y por f n lleg el famoso Ranma, que no result ser un chico sino una chica pelirroja de unos increibles ojos azules que ven a cargada por un enorme panda. En ese

momento pens que esa chica era muy guapa.

Mi padre comenz con sus llantos al descubrir que Ranma era una chica, creo recordar que hasta Nabiki estaba desilusionada. Yo me acerqu a Ranma para hablarle y

intentar ser su amiga. Le dije que sab a que ella era experta en artes marciales y le pregunt si quer a venir al Dojo para que entranaramos juntas.

No tard en darme cuenta que Ranma era mejor luchadora que yo. Terminado el entranamiento decid ir a darme un ba o. Cuando entr pude ver las ropas de

Ranma en el cesto y pens que esta no hab a perdido el tiempo.

Me desnud y me dispuse a entrar en el ba o cuando algo terrible ocurri . Un chico totalmente desnudo sal a de la ba era, DE MI BA ERA!.

Sal , cerr la pueta de golpe y grit . Sal corriendo en direcci n al sal n, cog la mesa dispuesta a pegar al chico con ella.

Por fin nos dieron las explicaciones, Ranma y su padre mientras viajaban por China, en uno de sus entrenamientos tuvieron un accidente en Jusenkyo y tanto Ranma

como su padre fueron malditos. Ranma y Genma al entrar en contacto con el agua fr a se convertian en chica y panda respectivamente y con el agua caliente pod an

volver a su estado original. Que locura pens ... de qu idea de guionista malo, de peli de ciencia ficci n mala habian salido?.

Y para terminar de fastidiar el d a, entre mi padre, el de Ranma y mis hermanas decidieron que yo ser a la prometida de ste, alegando que como yo odiaba a los

chicos y el era medio chica, era perfecto para m .

Y as P-chan fue como comenz mi vida como la prometida de Ranma Saotome.

Mi vida solitar a y tranquila se vi perturbada por el, pas a ser mi prometido, viviamos juntos, ibamos al mismo instituto y hasta la misma clase...

Los d as pasaban y tengo que reconocer que fue de gran ayuda para poder librarme de todos esos chicos que se enfrentaban a mi cada ma ana para poder "salir

conmigo"... tss y no esque necesitara ayuda... yo los venc a sin problema cada ma ana.

Tambi n tengo que reconocer que me ayud mucho cuando lo del doctor Tofu. Yo hac a a os estaba enamorada del doctor Tofu, enamorada bueno... o eso creia

ahora no lo tengo tan claro jeje.

Pero bueno como te dec a P-chan a m me gustaba el doctor Tofu, hasta dej crecer mi pelo con la esperanza de que alg n d a se fijara en m . Cosa que nunca ocurri

porque el estaba enamorado de mi hermana Katsumi. No se la raz n... pero parece que hasta que no lleg Ranma no asum que era una amor imposible, plat nico. En fin

cuando estaba triste por ello, Ranma estuvo a mi lado, a su manera, animandome. Creo que fue en ese instante cuando comprend que ya no estaba sola. Y creo que desde

ese momento empez a mirarlo... de otra.. forma... Me dijo que estaba m s guapa cuando sonre a, era la primera ves en mi vida que alguien que no fuera mi padre o mis

hermanas, me dec a un cumplido... sincero.

Pero todo no era de color de rosa, Ranma y yo peleabamos constantemente, el me llamaba marimacho y fea y yo a el pervertido y raro. Alternabamos las peleas con los

momentos de paz, y eso es algo qu hasta el d a de hoy no ha cambiado mucho jeje.

Pronto aparecieron nuevas "prometidas" de Ranma, que le perseguian y le acosaban. Al principio no quise reconocerlo, pero al verlas me encelaba. Aunque a el le pasaba

lo mismo, aunque lo tratara de ocultar, el muy baka se encelaba con todo el que se me acercaba, hasta contigo P-chan!.

Aun puedo recordar todos los malos momentos que pas por culpa de sus "prometidas"... como olvidar aquella vez que Ranma se comportaba como un Don Juan, por culpa de

una tirita que yo misma le puse. Tirita que result ser del maestro y que estaba encantada. Tan a un filtro de amor muy fuerte que hac a que el que la llevara puesto

hiciera todo lo que le ped a una mujer. El pobre de Ranma casi cae en las garras de Shampoo y Ukyo que intentaban aprovecharse de la situaci n. Recuerdo perfectamente

lo que pas ese d a, en un intento de parar a esas dos locas, me golpearon y ca por un precipicio. Ranma corri tras de mi para salvarme, me abraz y con su cuerpo

amortiz la caida. Cuando le v en el suelo, tumbado, inmovil me asust mucho, le llam y el abri sus azulados ojos y me dijo: "estas muy guapa con l grimas en los

ojos". Yo le abrac llorando y me dijo: "no se si ser por la tirita pero mi coraz n late como un loco". Sus palabras me hicieron tan feliz P-chan y aun m s cuando

llegaron las otras dos y nos preguntaron si ibamos a estar as todo el d a. Ukyo le dijo a Ranma que ya hac a tiempo que se le hab a caido la tirita y que ya nos estaba

bajo los efectos de la misma. En ese moment pens que las palabras de Ranma hab an sido completamente sinceras... eso me gust .

Otro de los sucesos que nunca podr a olvidar es cuando el brujo-sapo me hab a lanzado agua del estanque de las ranas y Ranma completamente asustaco comenz a llorar.

OHH el gran Ranma Saotome llorando porque no quer a que me convirtiera en rana jeje.

Hemos vivido tantas cosas... yo siempre ayudandolo... el siempre ayudandome... y protegiendome.

Como olvidar P-chan aquella vez en Ryugenzawa, cuando me sent a en la obligaci n de ayudar a Shinosuke. El estaba herido por salvarme cuando eramos peque os y el tonto

de Ranma crey que yo sent a algo por Shinosuke. En aquella ocasi n se le ve a realemente triste y desdichado. Parec a como realmente yo le importase.

Lo mejor fue cuando de camino a casa, el acerc su mano en se al de que se la cogiera y as lo hice, y caminamos juntos hasta casa cogidos de la mano.

Si dijera que Ranma me es indiferente metir a al igual que creo que tambi n en su caso.

La prueba definitiva fue cuando estavamos en Jusenkyo. Cuando crey que yo hab a muerto, me abraz fuertmente a el y llor . Grit mi nombre y estoy completamente

segura que escuche como dec a que me amaba, aunque claro el luego lo neg todo.

Ahhhhss... (suspiro) y despu s lo de la boda fallida... y yo que acept casarme con el por tal de que le dieran el agua para poder curarse...bueno quiz s esa no

fue la unica raz n... pero... en fin...

Y este P-chan es un peque o resumen de como ha cambiado mi vida en estos ultimos a os.

Y como esa chica solitaria y encerrada en su mundo, solo con su padre y sus hermanas, le abri el coraz n a otra persona. Esa persona que lleg hace unos a os

para cambiar su vida, llenar esa soledad, y sacarla de su promio mundo. Porque si hay algo que se seguro es que mientras el est a mi lado, nunca m s volver

a sentirme sola.

Y realementa ya no me importa que me comprometieran sin mi permiso... mientras sea con el... con Ranma Saotome...

Porque le amo...


	2. Chapter 2

Los persojanes de esta historía no me pertenecesn, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi ^^

Cap tulo 2. Ranma

Jeh! Ryoga eres francamente un pesado. Pero bueno ya que has insistido tanto te contar como fue que cambi mi vida tanto en estos ultimos a os.

Remontemosno dos a os atr s, cuando mi padre tubo la genial idea de llevarme a entrenar a los lagos de Jusenkyo. Y como resultado ca en uno de ellos,

en ese momento toda mi vida se hac a a icos. Siempre pens que estaba dispuesto a dar mi vida, pero no mi hombria... pero el desastre ya estaba echo. Para

colmo despu s del desastre, mi padre me llevaba a la casa de unos desconocidos. Ay me prometer a con una de las hijas de su amigo de la infancia y as heredariamos

el Dojo. En ese momento pens que mi padre flipaba. Intent por todos los medios impedir que llegaramos a la casa de los Tendo, pero no lo consegu . Y ah estaba

yo, con mi forma de chica cargado por un enorme panda. Recuerdo que mi tio Soun casi le da un infarto al ver que Ranma era una chica Jeh!. En fin... realmente me

me sent a muy estra o en esa casa rodeado de personas desconocidas. Y fue ah cuando ella se me acerc y me habl . Me dijo que se llamaba Akane, que sab a

que yo era experta en las artes marciales y me pregunt si queria ir al Dojo con ella a entrenar. Yo dije que si y fue cuando me sonri . Dios que sonrisa, en

ese momento pens que Akane era la chica m s bonita que hab a visto en mi vida.

Nos fuimos al Dojo, ella intentaba golpearme pero yo me limitaba a esquivarla, no quer a hacerle da o. Cuando terminamos me dijo que yo era muy fuerte y que se alegraba

de que fuera una chica, que no soportar a ser vencida por un chico. Qu deb a decirle?, tarde o temprano tendr a que decirle la verdad... o lo descubririan.

ME dispuse a darme un ba o caliente, estube pensando en como decirles la verdad. Una vez termidado decid salir de la ba era, pero en ese monto entr Akane. Dios

Ryoga, ella estaba totalmente desnuda, bueno yo tambi n... NO NO ME PEGUES CERDO ASQUEROSO, QUE LA QUE ESNTR FUE ELLA NO YO!. Bueno como te dec a, Akane entr

en el momento en el que yo iba a salir, nos miramos, no dijo nada, sali , cerr la puerta, y grit . Yo r pidamente me vest como pude y me fu directo al sal n, ay

estaba ella, su cara era una mezcla entre sonrojo, furia y claro sorpresa. En ese momento les contamos toda la verdad, se sorprendieron, pero lo aceptaron. Tras la

revelaci n, mi tio se me acerc y me dijo que eligiera alguna de sus hijas como mi prometida. Yo estaba en estado de Shock, inconscientemente mis ojos se posaron

en Akane. Pero tampoco hizo falta mi elecci n, pues sus hermanas ya la habian elegido a ella como mi prometida. Dijeron que yo era perfecto para ella, porque ella

odiaba a los chicos y como yo era medio chica... (imaginate la gracia que me hizo escuchar eso). Y as fue como me convert en el prometido oficial de Akane Tendo y

mi vida en el Dojo.

Realmente mi relaci n con Akane no empez muy bien. Yo la hac a rabiar todo el rato, la llamaba marimacho y fea y ella a mi pervertido y raro, pervertido...

porque se empe ar en llamarme as ?.NO NO LO SOY RYOGA, Y NO ME INTERRUMPAS M S O NO SIGO...

A la ma ana siguien Akane me acompa al instituto y ay pude comprobar lo increiblemente popular que era, de echo todos los chicos del isntituto quer an salir con

ella. Bueno ella era muy guapa, unque no quisiera reconocerlo ella lo era, pero ten a un caracter que a cualquiera echar a para atr s, al menos lo ten a conmigo.

Jeh! pero la cosa cambi y me lo demostr cuando aparecieron mis "supuestas prometidas" y las llamo as porque ella se autoproclamaron mis prometidas, pero yo

a las unica que consideraba y considero mi prometida es Akane.

Aunque a ella al principio le gustaba el dorctor Tofu, despu s se pon a celosa con cada chica que se me acercaba.

Hemos vivido muchas cosas, momentos buenos, momentos no tan buenos, pero ella siempre ha estado a mi lado ayudandome, apoyandome. Y eso que yo me dedicaba a tratar

de ocultar cualquier sentimiento que tubiera por ella.

Recuerdo de una vez que Akane por equivocaci n me puso una tirita que era del maestro, esa que ten a un filtro de amor muy fuerte y cada vez que ve a a una chica

actuaba raro. Bueno pues Shampoo y Ukyo trataron de aprovecharse de la situaci n para casarse o prometerse conmigo. Y Akane me ayud . Por meterse en medio de la pelea

fue lanzada por un precipicio, cuando la v casi me mor del susto Ryoga, corr para salvarla y con mi cuerpo amortiguar el golpe y que ella no se hiciera da o alguno.

Cuando abr los ojos estaba llorando, estaba llorando por mi. Recuerdo que le dije que estaba muy guapa con l girmas en los ojos, lo pens sinceramente y se lo dije

porque daba igual ella pensar a que era por la tirita y as yo no quedar a en evidencia. Ella al oirlo se abraz m s a mi. Le dije que no sab a si ser a por la

tirita pero que mi coraz n lat a como un loco. Nos quedamos as , abrazados, hasta que Ukyo y Shampoo nos interrumpieron. Ukyo me dijo que hac a un buen rato que se me

hab a caido la tirita... lo que le dije que lo dije sinceramente... no se como pude... (sonrojo)

En otra ocasi n cuando el maestro-rana tir agua del estanque de la rana sobre Akane y todo porque ella se hab a lanzado para evitar que el agua me la tiraran a mi. De

la trsiteza que sent al pensar que acabe se convertir a en ranma, no pude envitar que las l grimas salieran de mis ojos, ella se di cuenta...

Ryoga recuerdas aquella vez en Ryugenzawa? cuando el est pido ese del Shinosuke... realmente llegu a creer que ella lo amaba y la perder a... pero despu s de que ese

tipo se curara volvi a casa conmigo. Yo le tend mi mano para que la cogiera, y as lo hizo, y todo el camino de regreso a casa lo hicimos tomados de la mano.

Aquella vez no fue la unica que pens que la perderia... recuerdas en Jusenkyo? cre que hab a muerto, y yo... quer a irme con ella... no pod a imaginarme un mundo

sin ella... sin mi fea marimacho. La ten a entre mis brazos, la llamaba con todas mis fuerzas, la quer a traer de vuelta. Ah fue cuando me reconc a mi mismo que

la amaba.

Y despu s lo de la boda fallida... me despierto y me escuentro que estoy vestido con traje y mi padre y mi tio me dicen que Akane ha aceptado casarse conmigo, no

entend a nada y me fu a buscarla. Entro en su habitaci n y ay estaba ella vestida de blanco, la novia m s bonita de todo Jap n, que digo JAp n? del mundo!.

Cuando me repuse le pregunt y ella me dijo que era porque yo le amaba. Por mi timidez, orgullo, ego, idiotez llamalo como quieras lo desmiento y ella me dijo

que como quisiera, pero que me arrepentir a. Y as fue, se li una enorme en la boda, cortes a de mis "supuestas prometidas" y de los pretendientes de Akane, y claro

el maestro tambi n. Luego me enter que ella acept la boda por mi, por la cura a mi maldici n. Ahmm(suspiro).

Asique Ryoga este es m s o menos un resumen de como ha cambiado mi vida en estos ultimos a os. Y como yo, especialistas en las artes marciales, heredero de la escuela

de lucha libre Saotome, el cual solo le importaba una buena pelea, una nueva t cnica, o una cura para mi maldici n, por culpa del tonto de su padre y de sus est pidas

promesas de matrimonio, conoci a aquella persona por la cual se olvidar a de cualquier pelea, de cualquier nueva t cnica o cualquier cura para su maldici n. Primero

ella, luego todo lo dem s.

Y realmente ya no me importa que me comprometieran sin mi permiso. Mientras fuera con ella... con Akane Tendo

Porque la amo.

FIN


End file.
